Phenytoin is a drug that exhibits undesirable side effects at concentrations just above those producing the desired anticonvulsant effect. Therefore, understanding the mechanism by which phenytoin blood concentrations are affected by alcohol consumption should improve therapy with this drug. Towards this goal the preparation of rat liver microsomal fractions and some standard methods for evaluation of drug metabolism have been established.